Spy High
by Worldsbeyondus
Summary: Percy Jackson au When percy Jackson attends a new school to follow in his parents footsteps and become a spy, he isn't expecting to find the love of his life and to one day be known as the greatest hero that ever lived
1. First day of school

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing loudly next to me, and I immediately shut it off. I promised myself that I would only sleep for a few more minutes, but I knew that I would be breaking that promises very soon. Thankfully, but yet no so thankfully my mother came nocking on my door yelling "Percy, you're going to be late!" I forced myself to get up and once I did I already missed the warm that my blanket provided me.

After about thirty minutes, I found myself staring at my reflection in the mirror of my bathroom. My raven black hair was messier than ever and my sea colored eyes were greener than usual. I was wearing black skinny jeans and an old t-shirt I found on the ground. I was Percy Jackson and today was my first day of Spy High. when my parents tolled me that they were secret agents, I nearly lost it, and till this day it still shocks me. After hours of calming me down they finally got to my part in this so called honorary roll. They tolled me that it was my choice to make and yet I'm standing here waiting for the bus to take me to this miserable place.

Well, that was my morning and now I'm sitting in the buss, more like deathmobile. I swear the driver's drunk, but obviously nobody els seams to notice. After about fifteen minutes we come to a stop. As I look outside my window I see a huge castle like school, almost like Hogwarts, but not nearly as magical. I was expecting it look like a school you would see in Back to the a Future or something, and instead I find this old and beaten down yet mysterious place you would expect to find during the renascence. We all got off the buss at once and wait for assistance as we were tolled by the lazy bum of a buss driver who's name is Dionysus.

Its been five minutes now and we're still waiting. I'm about to leave when suddenly a man in a wheal chair comes up to us. "Hello fellow freshmen, my name Chiron and I am your principle this year. We are honored to have you all and we know that you'll be as great as your parents were. For those of you who are the first to attend from your family, well, let me just say you are very brave and your parents should be ver proud." We all looked at each other than back at the man waiting for instructions. Instead he walks towards the front doors of the school and we all follow quietly after him. When we enter this school for the first time are mouths drop open. there is a bunch of students running around trying to get to class on time and a bunch of cool gadgets on the walls. As I look to my left I see I kid walking on the walls, I mean literally walking and he makes it look so easy. To my right I see a machine like thing that I really don't know the name of, but all I know is that it's awesome. I hear Chiron chuckle as he says "You'll have time to look around later but for now you have to get your schedules". He leads us into an office and calls us up one by one. Once I get my schedule I go to the the library and wait in a huge line to get my books. After about an hour of waiting I finally have my books and I open the door to leave. When I open it I don't realize that there's someone behind it until I hit them directly in the face sending them to the hard ground. "Omg I'm so sorry" I say as I'm helping her back up to her feet. "watch where your going next time, how about that" when I see her face clearly I realize how beautiful she is. She has has blond princess curled hairy and stormy grey eyes. "I'm Percy Jackson" I say extending out my hand waiting for her to shake it. She hesitates at first but she finally shakes it and says "Annabeth Chase".

**hope you guys enjoy and please read and review**


	2. A fight to remember

"How was school?" my mom says as I take a seat for dinner. "It was ok I guess". Did you make any new friends?" She continues. "of course I did" I say tiring to hide the fact that I'm totally lying. No matter how hard I try though she always see's through me. As I eat my chicken she lectures me about the importance of fitting in and at leas trying to make an effort to make friends. " I try, but I have no luck with things like this" I say. "What do you mean?". I roll my eyes not wanting to answer her question, but I have no chance against my mother. " well, for starters, I hit a girl in the face today, because my ability to open a door is a curse." My mom just laughs and rolls her eyes. " Then I help her up and introduce myself, and right when I try to start a conversation with her she walks away... Actually now that I think about it, I probably scared her off just like every other girl I try talking to." " what did you tell her exactly?" " all I said was, nice weather were having huh." My mom is just staring at me now, and I now from the look on her face she's trying hard not to laugh. " No off fence honey, but I would probably walk away if someone said that to me too". She's laughing loudly now, and as her face turns tomato red I can't help but join her. " It doesn't matter any way I think she has a boyfriend, Luke I think." Don't worry Percy you still have the whole year to make friends it'll just take a while". I nod my head and help her clean the the table. "Don't forget it's your turn to do the dishes tonight" she says while smiling at me. I smile back and head for the kitchen.

First period feels like a life time instead of an hour long and my ADHD certainly doesn't help. I'm sitting in English acting like I'm reading and since my teacher is to busy texting she doesn't notice the students behind me talking. I restrain myself from turning around and yelling at them to shut up. Second period is ok, I have math but my teacher is cool so it evens out a little bit next I have my first class where I actually get to punch someone. As I'm walking inside I notice that Annabeth has this class too. I get a little excited until I notice her boyfriend standing next to her. the teacher who is actually Chiron talks to us for a little and shows us some self defense moves. Now it's our turn try on some of the dummies against the wall. It takes a while to get used too but it's kind of fun after a while. After about 30 minutes Chiron stops us and tells us that we're going to try sparing today. He goes through a list of names and when he comes to mine a smile forms on my face, because today is the day where I get to beat up Luke. To be honest though I've never really had anything against him, but I really want to impress Annabeth. When it's our turn to spar we stand face to face for a while, and right when I'm about to make my move he charges at me. I'm to fast though, I move to the side and while he has his back turned to me I kick him hard sending him to the ground. As he gets up though he punches me in the jaw so fast I barley even notice until I feel a sharp pain in my jaw. He kicks me again in the side,but I get up fast punching him in the face. I look at him for a moment and see a dark red liquid running down his nose, he gives me a dangerous look and attacks again. This time he pushes me hard against the wall and say "you'll pay for that Jackson," so quietly that only I could hear him. I see him raise his fist, but before he has the chance to hit me I kick him as hard as I can where the sun doesn't shine. He's on the ground now groaning and I walk up to him and kick him in the face until he's nocked out. I stand aver his body as the croud cheers and Chiron helps Luke up. "The winner is Percy Jackson". The cheers get even louder as people come up to me to congratulate me. I sneek a glance towards Annabeth and I see her smile,but only for little because once she sees Luke coming her way the smiles gone. I frown, I can't hear what they're saying but Luke doesn't look happy.

**_sorry it's short guys, but I promises the next one will be longer_**


	3. She knows my name?

It's finally lunch time and I'm starving. Today the cafeteria is serving pizza, cheese burgers, fish sticks, and corn dogs. To be honest they don't look as good as they sound but I take a slice of pizza anyway, maybe it tastes better than it looks. Man was I wrong, I'm barely half way through my second bite and I'm already spitting it back out. Just when I think things can't get any worse I hear a voice behind me. "Wow you really must hate that pizza", I turn around only to find the beautiful Annabeth Chase standing before me. " Uh... Yah it's not the best thing in the world." "Hey, Isn't your name Percy Jackson". "Percy Jackson as in that charming, buff, and totally awesome guy everyone has been talking about", I answer her back with a smirk. "No, Percy Jackson As in that total seaweed brain that likes to hit innocent girls in the face with doors." "Oh, then no you must have mistaken me for someone else." She laughs at that and says " come on I know a place where they serve food that's actually not that bad". "Oh, you mean that new place down the street, I forgot what it's called, but I heard there food is amazing". she chuckles and says " no, you idiot the teachers lounge. I help Chiron out so I have a key, if we're fast enough we could get a bight to eat without anyone noticing." I just stare at her now, " I thought you were one of those goody two shoes, but hey life is full of surprises," I say making her laugh for the third time today. " I Am not a goody two shoes," she says a little annoyed. " Oh come on You get straight A's in everything, you know the answer to every question and your always correcting the teachers, what do say about that" " Wow I had no idea how much you paid attention to me," she says looking at me with her arms folded and a half smile on her face. Im to embarrassed to say anything so I stare at my feet. Finally as if noticing my guilt she says "come on we don't have much time." " what ever you say wise girl" I have know idea where that came from, but I liked the idea of it.


End file.
